official_noobs_vs_zombies_realishfandomcom-20200214-history
Starter Guide
Overview What's this about? This is a guide on how to get started with NvZR. It's not the most familiar of layouts, so you might need a little help getting started. Fear not. This guide is here to help. Movement Average WASD, space to jump, etc. Q is zoom, which might be a bit new for players used to right-click for ADS. You do have a certain amount of stamina, but the bar is not shown. You can do two jumps in a row before your character begins to pant and sweat, and charging with the shield also will exhaust your character. Jumping from a high place will deal damage to you and you may be knocked down and flail on the ground for a bit. There is a perk to resist this. Headshots exist in this game and deal much more damage then a body shot, so try to aim for the head if your using an assault rifle or Sniper. Loadouts Cosmetics can be found by double-clicking or right clicking on any of the three faces near the bottom of the screen in the spawn menu. Similarly, double-clicking or right clicking a class button will bring you to the loadout for that class. Cosmetics contain your perks, of which the +35% HP perk is recommended due to it at least making the game a bit more forgiving. The Medic's shotgun, while powerful, can be somewhat finicky, and so using the starter Assault Rifle for your side might be the best option. The Zombies have the AK-47, while the Noobs have the M16. Both are functionally the same. Class Use Medic * This is the class that has the reviver, shotguns, health kits, and later the ability to create mutants and throw healing grenades. It focuses on supporting the team and CQB. * Starting players are recommended to use the shotgun if they think they can aim well or use the Assault Rifle if they want more range and versatility. * Put the health near frontlines, and charge the reviver while you're in or leaving spawn. * Try not to get shot while reviving. * If the enemy has a shield then use your sword charge. This bypasses armor and shields. Recon * This class focuses on ranged combat using a variety of rifles. It also has the sword, bush shovel, claymore, and later the UAV and motion sensor. * Use of the Smoke Grenade for this class is highly recommended. This will give cover but beware of people tracing your bullet tracer from within the cloud. * The sniper scope will shake as you move. Use your sidearm while changing positions or if you're retreating. * The long-range snipers have only one bullet and reload slowly. Aim well. Supplier * This class works well at defense, with their LMG allowing them to devastate enemies while they hide behind cover. Their gadgets consist of the Sandbags, Barbed Wire, Bullet Resistant Vest, Bullet Vest Bag, Sentry Gun, and the ammo pack. * Drop your ammo in a good spot for maximum effect. Chokepoints inside of your fortifications work wonderfully. * Your fortifications are quite resistant to gunfire. Beware of explosives, however, as those will demolish your defenses rapidly. * Your buildings can block off chokepoints to objectives pretty well. Set up your mini base there and reap the kills.